Cherokee Falcon
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Rebecca Ortiz is a Half-Blood witch of English, American, and Spanish descent. She is the great-great-great granddaughter of a genuine Naming Seer, the daughter of Jessica Howard and Micheal Ortiz. Life Before Hogwarts When Rebecca was six her father Micheal got married. He, and his new wife Laura decided to start a family together, and had a few kids. Her father's family; Laura, Emma, Lisa and Thomas are Muggles. They were constantly tormented by occurrences, incidents as they became known, that happened only around Rebecca. Rebecca had not spoken much to Laura until the day she mentioned to her one of her dreams. A dream that Laura was going to have a bunch of babies. Laura had not considered children at this point, she had only been dating Micheal briefly at the time, and was rather averse to the idea overall. Rebecca was right, and two months later Laura found out she was pregnant with Emma. Rebecca told Laura about her dreams of Lisa, and Thomas as well. It bothered Laura greatly though she never spoke of it to Micheal. It did not take long for Rebecca to cause conflict between her father and her step-mom. Laura felt that Rebecca was always intentionally misbehaving. Laura and Rebecca have never gotten along, Laura is unkind to Rebecca, and constantly belittles her when Micheal is not around. Rebecca suffered from terrible "night terrors", and in some instances sleep paralysis from the age of three until she was ten. She used to "dream" (she has visions in her sleep) of people she did not know. They were often being hurt in terrible ways. She could see, and feel them suffering from poison, stab wounds, curses, and hexes. She only has these terrible dreams As a little girl when she falls into a deep sleep at night. When she was subsequently able to move or wake naturally she always screamed for her father. After a three years, her step-mother Laura convince Rebecca's father Micheal that Rebecca was only doing it for attention, and soon he refused to answer his daughter's shrill, wailing. When Rebecca was ten years old, shortly before she ran away from home, she was sent to her uncle Andrew's mansion for the holiday where she was ignored by her then nineteen-year-old cousin Joseph. On the day she was to leave whilst her father Micheal arrived to pick her up and bring her home, he argued with his brother Andrew, and their sister Sarah, and Joseph's mother Amanda about Rebecca's frequent nightmares. This argument caused a rift in the family. It caused Rebecca to not see Joseph, Sarah, Andrew or Amanda again for many years. She ran away from home after seven years of being tortured by her "nightmares" because she foresaw herself being the cause of problems within the family she believed stemmed from her dreams. Rebecca felt she was not wanted by her family, by her father. As a result of this 'future neglect' Rebecca thought that her step-mom would finally turn her father against her for good. She thought that her family would fall apart with her there. She roamed the streets with some guidance from older street kids Maggie, Will, Carly, and James. She ran away with them for a few months, before she was picked up by a couple of security guards for stealing. She refused to speak, to tell them who she was, or where she came from. She was put into a Muggle orphanage in Nebraska where she became part of the foster system. Rebecca was fostered quickly by a lovely wizarding couple from Britain. She still had not spoken a word. She had yet to introduce herself to anyone, but she always smiled at the mention of Bill and Victoria taking her home, and so they did. Rebecca eventually received a letter of acceptance from Hogwarts while staying with the Peterson family in Framlingham, Suffolk. A letter addressed to her arrived at the Peterson household one day, Rebecca was quite thrown. She had never received mail before, and never did she think she would be getting mail at the Peterson house, she had only been living with Bill and Victoria for a about six weeks. The letter, of course, did not come by itself. It came with a special messenger. After her visit from a strange old woman who spoke to her of magic she was sent to a different orphanage, one all the way across the pond. She had "dreams" about her father that night, he looked happy. He and Laura had another baby, it was a girl. Hogwarts School When Rebecca boarded the Hogwarts Express she was directed to the First Year carriage, probably the noisiest part of the train filled with other kids just like her who had no idea what Hogwarts had waiting for them. Before that first day many, Rebecca included, has heard stories of what the castle was like, they traded them like toys on the train ride. Needless to say she was filled with nervous, excitement. She had no idea what a wizarding boarding school would be like. However, the last few weeks she spent learning about the magical world, and stepping into it for a few hours a day were a tease. She was eager to be surrounded by magic for months on end. She absolutely loved Hogwarts from the moment she set foot in the castle. The night of her arrival as she fell asleep she made a promise to herself. A promise to "never leave this place". Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Overcritical - Defensive, Snide, Wry, Amiable Rebecca is the kick ass take names type. She does not always like to talk because she does not always have to. She has learned to express herself in a variety of ways, and over the years she has learned to read people as if every fiber of their being has been written out in front of her as a simple mathematical equation. She does suffer from a bit of hubris, she might think a bit too highly of herself, and she might be convinced that she knows everything. Despite these obvious flaws Rebecca still has the potential to be humorous, friendly and even a little bit charming. Appearance Scarlett Rose Leithold Rebecca is beautiful, an absolutely stunning creature. Her skin tone is warm, but she is still slightly pale in the face. She has wide-set brightly colored almond shaped eyes, and insanely arched eyebrows. Her hair is sort of wavy, a little bit, in a mixture of blonde/brown. She has a very small nose, cute is the best way to describe it. She has the tiniest lips, and she tends to wear her natural frown unless someone has done the impossible and brought out that "to die for" smile she's got. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Character